O Cárcere Da Liberdade
by Low-Light
Summary: Um garoto perturbado foge de sua cidade e de seu passado, levando em suas costas apenas as más recordações de seus dezesseis anos de sofrimento e abuso. Um estudante de direito perambula pelas ruas procurando uma copiadora. UA/Slash/Citrus/ErMu.


**Prólogo**

_•__Existem diversas formas de se contar uma história._

_Algumas são mais realistas. Outras, fantasiosas. _

_Entretanto, são todas verdadeiras, até mesmo as histórias alteradas._

_Mas esta história não é realista. Não é fantasiosa. Não é alterada. É a história de duas histórias que se cruzam, sem motivos aparentes, sem pretensões. Apenas destino. __•_

Era dia 23 de agosto, em um inverno pesaroso. A neve caía levemente acinzentada, talvez por influência da poluição da cidade, e a essa hora todos estavam voltando para suas casas após um longo dia de trabalho, para se aquecerem no calor da lareira junto com a família, vendo filmes e perguntando às crianças como foi na escola.

Porém, um jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos profundos não estava voltando para casa. Trajava um suéter azul de tricô velho e roto, e calça jeans escura e rasgada. Tremia sob a pouca roupa que levava consigo, mas fingia não se importar. Seu rosto, antes delicado e agora repleto de marcas de violência, se contraía contra o vento frio e cortante que vinha ao seu encontro.

Mirou o grande relógio na torre da fábrica têxtil que lhe estava à frente, e viu que marcava quase vinte e uma horas. Estava atrasado.

Arrastava os pés meio sem emoção no fino tapete de neve suja que se alastrava por todo caminho rumo ao clube. Pedira - implorara - para não ter de trabalhar hoje. Ao menos, não hoje. Levara uma surra pelo atrevimento. Agora, cada centímetro de seu tórax e rosto doíam, e ele se sentia um completo idiota pelo pedido tolo que fizera.

Quando finalmente chegou na porta do estabelecimento, levantou o rosto para ler mais uma vez aquele letreiro neon vermelho que o encarava e cumprimentava tão desdenhosamente todos os dias. "Alagaësia Club". Disfarçado de clube comum, mas na verdade um prostíbulo infantil para meninos e meninas que deviam favores a Galbatorix, tais como comida, abrigo e dinheiro. Murtagh se encaixava nos três itens.

Sim, claro que prostíbulos infantis são proibidos e pedofilia é um crime grave, mas as autoridades nada podem fazer contra um homem como esse. Ele tem dinheiro, muito dinheiro, e isso é mais do que o necessário para que não obtivesse problemas. E era para lá que ele tinha de ir toda a noite, assim que o estabelecimento começava a receber seus primeiros fregueses.

Mas hoje seria diferente. Não interessa o que seu pai deixou para trás, agora ele está morto, e não o vai impedir de buscar sua própria felicidade. Esta noite ele não entregaria o dinheiro dos clientes nas mãos daquele cafetão miserável. E nem voltaria na noite seguinte, muito menos nas próximas. Já havia planejado tudo, esta noite iria embora. Seria seu presente de aniversário, para ele mesmo.

A sombra de um sorriso percorreu seu rosto por alguns instantes ante a idéia, mas ele a deixou do lado de fora do clube.

• _Aqui percebemos que nem todas as histórias são felizes, não é?_

_Bem, esse garoto sempre mexeu comigo, sentia muita,_

_muita pena quando o observava andando por aí como o desgraçado que o era._

_Não, eu não vou uma pessoa ruim, apenas encaro os fatos._

_Enfim, essa história deve lhe estar parecendo tão clichê quanto o possível permite._

_Mas nenhuma história é tão repetitiva que não possa ser contada de novo, mas_

_sempre com um toque a mais que_

_a faz parecer única.._

_...E inconfundível._

_Veremos o que acontece em outro lugar, com outra pessoa qualquer. _•

A neve já ameaçava cair e o expediente chegava aos últimos minutos. Mas não para o rapaz que começara o estágio no início da semana. E era recém quarta-feira.

Seu olhar preocupado analisava cada uma das pastas à sua frente, antes de empilhá-las na ordem certa com os devidos anexos. Com a palma de uma das mãos, afastava os cachos levemente dourados de sua testa, enquanto sua outra mão se ocupava em afrouxar a gravata. Estava achando aquilo um saco, mas era necessário.

Juntou suas coisas de qualquer maneira e as enfiou desajeitadamente na maleta de couro marrom. Não gostava de toda essa formalidade, mas seria obrigado a viver com isso. Pediria uma pizza no caminho para casa, e isso era incontestável.

Quando não se tem um carro e a passagem de ônibus é cara demais comparada à distância a se percorrer, usam-se as pernas. E, nessa noite em especial, ele se sentia grato de não morar tão longe. O frio estava de rachar.

Parou na pizzaria enfrente ao prédio onde morava e pediu uma de pepperoni e champignons, sua favorita, e pediu para que chamassem no interfone quando ficasse pronto. "205 é o número", disse à atendente com um decote bastante sugestivo, pensou. Sentia falta de um relacionamento nem que fosse de apenas uma noite, mas já não encontrava tempo nem mesmo para levar as roupas à lavanderia. Era sem dúvida mais fácil há um ano atrás. Sempre fora muito mimado, e gostava disso.

O garoto popular, líder do time da escola e o troféu mais cobiçado por todas as garotas. Essa foi sua vida ginasial. E na faculdade até não era muito diferente, tirando o fato de que as pessoas se tornam ambiciosas e não tem time de futebol.

Ainda com esses pensamentos povoando sua mente ainda imatura, ele adentra o próprio apartamento, o encontrando da mesma forma desorganizada que o deixou pela manhã. O espelho no hall de entrada o faz parar um pouco, observando a si mesmo, apreciando a vista.

Sem dúvidas, em dezenove anos, mudara bastante. Suas feições se tornaram mais masculinas, e o ar juvenil que antes exalava agora fora substituído por formas mais adultas. Não era mais aquele bonito rapaz do colégio, mas sim um belo homem se formando. Ao menos era o que seu narcisismo dizia a ele mesmo.

Largou suas coisas em um sofá já repleto de quinquilharias e foi rumo ao banheiro. Precisava de um banho bem quente.

Após, se agasalhou e ligou a calefação. Comeu sua pizza e dormiu. Mais um dia qualquer em sua vida.

• _Às vezes nos surpreendemos com o rumo que as coisas tomam._

_Como universos tão distintos conseguem se aproximar tanto._

_Não são os opostos que se atraem. Nem os corações._

_Isso deve ser só alguma peça pregrada pelo tempo._

_Nada, além disso._

_Mas eu gosto de falar sobre os rastros deixados por essas traquinagens. _•


End file.
